


Practice

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Practice

"I've never had two at once before" Emilie confided with a smirk. "So this should be fun. Marinette, have you ever had sex before?"

"Only with guys......" the teen blushed at the lewd question even as she knelt naked on the bed next to her boyfriend and his mother, both also nude. "Luka and Nathaniel... But never a girl"

"None at all? Wow" Emilie purred as she brought the shy girl toward her, their breasts pressing together. "Well, i hope you're ready for your first taste of pussy~"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Marinette stuttered, crimson. From next to them, Adrien chuckled. "Oh c'mon mum, don't i get to fuck my girlfriend first?"

Emilie stuck her tongue out at him. "Mommy knows best sweetie. Besides, she deserves her pussy to be eaten out by a pro."

"I am a pro!" Adrien protested, watching as his mother kneaded his girlfriend's tits. "I've eaten out Kagami like 10 times! And she came each time!"

"That Kagami bitch would cum if you fucking looked at her" Emilie scoffed. "That's no achievement"

Adrien sputtered indignantly but shut up as Emilie's hand shot out to jerk his cock. He leant his head back and groaned.

She laid Marinette down and began to slowly but passionately suck the teen's cunt, making her wetter and wetter, the ladybug-miraculous user screaming in pleasure as the older woman made her feel pleasure she had never known before.

"Oh fuck! Emilie!" Marinette sobbed. Emilie chuckled. "Just call me mommy, babe" she whispered. Marinette nodded.

"M-mommy! Y-your tongue feels so good inside of me!" she whined, wriggling around the blonde as she was brought closer and closer to orgasm, before screaming as she came in a flurry of rainbow and light.

Adrien nearby had been masturbating the entire time, and showered both of the women in thick creamy seed. They laughed, Emilie in particular taking care to lick it all up.

"You cum more than your father does!" she beamed. "God, i need that seed in me, baby. Wanna fuck your mommy?"

The blonde superhero nodded.

She smirked and laid back, spreading her legs. "Come fuck me, stud. Show me what Kagami has taught you~"

He was soon hilted in the cockpuppet, and groaned as he thrusted. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned like a pornstar as her son fucked the shit out of her, gasping as he hit a sweet spot.

Marinette took to sitting on her face, having Emilie eat her out as she was being fucked.

They all came together.

It was a strange couple. No one had thought it would work. 

But they loved each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
